Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games
'''Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games '''is a new movie. Summary Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends (minus Twilight, the Mane 6 and Spike) are on vacation at Canterlot High School for the Friendship Games and the human world's Twilight Sparkle is taking part. Plot Prologue: A new arrival Sunset and Cody race to Canterlot High, having recently been summoned there by Human Rainbow Dash via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency" is that Rainbow has a broken guitar string, much to her friends and our heroes' frustration. Rainbow prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the others and our heroes, Cody included, join her inside the school. Sunset stays behind to write to Princess Twilight in Equestria. As Sunset writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage girl in a hoodie steps off. She uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Equestria. Sunset notices the girl and calls out to her. The girl suddenly runs off, and Sunset gives chase. Before Sunset can catch up to the girl, she escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the girl pulls off her hood, revealing her identity as Princess Twilight's human counterpart. Upon returning to her own school, Twilight enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (RaCAoMLPEGFG) Sunset tells her friends about the girl she saw and Cody thinks she's the Twilight from Equestria (where the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings come from) but Evil Ryan has info that like the Diesel Trio, the Twilight in "this world" goes to Crystal Prep. Thomas gasps and Ryan has an idea that he and the Dazzlings should do a rally in the gym, to which the others agree with Ryan and Cody will join Ryan. The Cyberlings will join Ryan for a rally. Then Human Rainbow Dash says she figured out who the one who touched the portal and got from the bus that took her to and from the city, with everyone except Sunset and Cody saying "Where Evil Ryan just said they went to...". Thomas counts from 3 to 1 and then everyone says that the girl goes to Crystal Prep. Then, Rainbow says that with the Friendship Games starting soon, they'd totally try to prank them by defacing the Wondercolts statue, which is out on the school's front lawn. Sunset asks Rainbow why she thinks they would do that and then Applejack says "Cause the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?". Then Rarity says "Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep might do?". Rainbow explains that although they beat them at everything, such as soccer, tennis and golf, they still have to go on and gloat about their victory. Sunset and Cody thinks it's silly and then everyone turns to them and then Applejack says that they think the Friendship Games are silly too. Wolfgang informs Cody that the Friendship Games are not silly and joins Ryan and the Dazzlings for a rally and tell the Cyberlings to do the same. The Cyberlings agree. Later on, Thomas goes for a walk but then saw the human Twilight with a hooded boy who is friends with her. Thomas asks the hooded boy who is he and why is he friends with Twilight. The hooded boy says that he met him before calling Thomas "OpThomas Prime" and removes his hood, revealing his identity to be Ryan's human counterpart. Thomas asks human Ryan if he can have a few minuets alone with Twilight. Sci-Ryan agress and goes to sit with Sour Sweet. Sci-Ryan listen to Thomas' conversation with Twilight, to which Sour Sweet believes that Twilight has a boyfriend. Sci-Ryan watches Thomas move in to kiss Twilight, he reminds Thomas and Twilight about the Friendship Games plotline. They both say they know and Thomas kisses Twilight before she leaves. Ryan arrive and asks Thomas what did he see. Thomas says he saw Twilight. Ryan told him it was Twilight from Equestria and remembers Rigby (EG)'s sister, Odette. Thomas informs Ryan that Twilight did not exactly tell him which Twilight she was. Ryan still thinks it's his princess friend and said that him as a techno-swan is the strangest thing that will happen to him then saw Sci-Ryan sitting with Sour Sweet. Trinkets of the Foundation Gauntlet *Kryptonite *Gold Token *Amber *Von Clutch's Black Power Gem *The One Ring *Ryan's SpongeBob Keychain *Sonic plush toy *Cake *Rayman's Golden glove *PKE Meter *Matau's Lucky Arc Reactor *Top Cat's hat *Nuclear rod from the Simpsons world Trivia * *The Doom Raiders, Top Cat and the gang, will compete for the Canterlot Wondercolts * *This film takes place after Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. * *The film will revile that Boingo and Bertram *Morro,will work for Principle Cinch. * * * * * *While Sci-Twi, Matau and Ryan transform, Bertram T. Monkey (Bad Clone) will put the Foundation Gauntlet and transform into Bertranos in this film. * * * * * *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree. * * * Scenes *Prologue: A new arrival *The CHS pep rally (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *Sci-Twi's research/Bertram (Bad clone)'s idea *Canterlot meets Crystal Prep (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *Welcome, Crystal Prep (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *Thomas meets Sci-Twi *Let the Games begin (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *The effects of magic (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *Bertram (Bad Clone) starts finding the Foundation Elements/Starscream returns *Ryan and the Dazzlings finds Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan/The Tri-Cross Relay *Cody writes to Twilight *Thomas chats to Sci-Twi *Bumblebee sees Sci-Twi take Rainbow's Magic *Final event of the Games (RaCAoMLPEGFG)/Soundwave sees Sci-Twi transform *Epilogue (RaCAoMLPEGFG) *Post Credits: Soundwave shows Starscream Sci-Twi's transformation Songs *Friendship Games *CHS Rally Song *What More Is Out There *Friendship Burns Bright *ACADECA *Friend Like Me * *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * *Unleash The Magic * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan